maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
2012 Dalmatians
MAD MP01 2012Dalmations.jpg|A picture of Dalmatians falling from the sky Backup-MdS01E03720pHDTVbuXee09-09-27.jpg|A picture of Cruella De Vil checking her mail This segment is a parody of 2012 and 101 Dalmatians. This segment is from the episode 2012 Dalmatians, Grey's in Anime. Plot thumb|300px|right|Video of short segment The scene begins at the Museum of Natural Mystery. The museum worker explains what is in the museum. He then tells how the year 2012 could be the end of the world. However he thinks that makes a resonable price. Jackson says no way and saids he can bore them on a long car ride. Then puppies start to fall from the sky. The Curtis family quickly go to Madeline's Beauty Salon and turn on the Television. The president explains that the puppies are wrecking havoc on the world. The Curtis family try to fix the problem by getting a dinosaur bone and leading them in a cliff where Cruella De Vil lives. The scene ends with the museum worker saying he has to pay for that dinosaur bone. References *American Museum of Natural History *Night of the Museum *Up *The Flintstones *Diary of a Wimpy Kid *Madeline's Beauty Salon *The Suite Life on Deck *SeaWorld *Shamu *Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs Characters *Adrian Helmsley *Jackson Curtis *Noah Curtis *Lilly Curtis *Thomas Wilson *Carl Fredricksen *Flint Lockwood *Cruella De Vil *Zack Martin *Cody Martin Transcript begins at Museum of Natural Mystery of Natural Mystery" font appears Adrian Helmsley: Welcome to the Museum of Natural Mystery. A place to learn about everything from dinosaurs. font appears to prehistoric fossils. font appears Carl Fredricksen: Not me, you nitwit. He means the caveman bones. goes to caveman bones similar to Fred and Barney. Adrian Helmsley: Not to mention our wall of ancient hieroglyphics, or as it's more commonly known, "The Diary of a Wimpy Mayan." These writings warn of a mystery surrounding the number 2012. Some say it's the year the world will end. Some say it's a superstitious tale. I say it's the price of admission. Jackson Curtis: $20? That's ridiculous. I can bore my kids just as easily with a long car ride. Noah and Lilly Curtis: Oh, no. Jackson Curtis:-And then in 1989, I held a boombox over my head. Boomboxes were like MP3 players, but much heavier. Hey, kids, look. A shooting star. Make a wish. Noah Curtis: I wish you'd stop talking. Jackson Curtis: Wait a minute. You can't see shooting stars in the day. goes to unidentified objects falling from sky a puppy crashes through the window. Lilly Curtis: A puppy! licks her Jackson Curtis: But not just one of 'em. goes to title "2012 Dalmatians" goes to puppies falling and yipping. puppy hits the car's tires and they skid. family goes inside Madeline's Beauty Salon Jackson Curtis: Quick someone turn on the television. turns on Thomas Wilson: This is the president. It seems we've all been condemned to enternal dalmatian. Ha ha ha ha! See what I did there with the--Anyway, puppies of all sizes are landin' so hard, it's wreaking havoc across the world-- on the ocean... Zack Martin: I'm using hot dogs for bait. Thomas Wilson: ...On land goes to a statue shaped like Alfred E. Neuman being destroyed Thomas Wilson: ..And at Ocean Land. goes to Shamu jumping out of the water and being boing by a dalmatian, which changed the colors. Random person: Whoa. Thomas Wilson: But at this time, Emergency plans are spotty at best. Get it? Spotty. Guhh! Anyway, you're on your own. goes to Thomas Wilson running out. Also a big puppy falls down saying "Arf" Wilson gets tangled by a flea collar. He falls down saying uhh. Thomas Wilson: Wow, I just got collared. chirp Thomas Wilson: Anyone? goes to Flint Lockwood running but gets caught in a brown ball. Flint Lockwood: Uhh. This had better be a meatball. Jackson Curtis: We gotta fix this dog situation. dog eyes get big making boing sound Jackson Curtis: I--I don't mean "fix" I mean lead them away somewhere. Lilly Curtis: I got a dog treat. opens the door goes to millions of dalmatians flooding Jackson Curtis: We're gonna need a bigger bone. goes to the dalmatians knocking down the ship. Zack and Cody Martin: Whaah! [Scene goes to the dalmatians flooding the Curtis family. dolphin chatters in the background and then splashes back in. Jackson Curtis: That's it! Noah Curtis: That's it? Jeez, on the log flume you at least get your picture taken. Lilly Curtis: A dinosaur bone? ties bone to car and runes with it, making the puppies follow it and some are arfing. Lilly Curtis: They're following us. Noah Curtis: Where are we going? Jackson Curtis: You'll see. Just get ready to jump. 3, 2, now. family jumps out while car goes downsteam with it's tire skiding with the puppies following it barking. and puppies fall off cliff Cruella De Vil: Hmm. Did I leave the kettle on? falls on Cruella Cruella De Vil: Ohh! arf Cruella De Vil: Uhh. why do I live in a canyon? puppy slurps her Noah Curtis: Nice goin' Dad. Jackson curtis: Well, now we know what 2012 stands for. Adrian Helmsley: Yeah. It's the price of that dinosaur bone. ends with Jackson paying Adrian Helmsley Trivia *In the beginning, the museum looked similar the the American Museum of Natural History (which was used for Night of the Museum). *The cavemen bones looked similar to Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble. *Jackson's car had a Hawaiian dancing lady toy. *The president was to represent Thomas Wilson NOT Barack Obama. *Alfred E. Neuman was one of the structures on top of a building. *There were a lot of things 2012 standed for like... 1. A supersitious tale 2. The price of an admission 3. The cost for the dinosaur bone. *The museum shares a name with a popular cryptozoology website. *Antagonist: Category:Movie Parodies Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments Category:Book Parodies